I Gave You All
by soulstripper
Summary: "Como você pode dizer que a sua verdade é melhor que a nossa? Ombro a ombro, agora irmão, nós não carregamos braços."


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence e não ganho nada com isso.

**Título: **I Gave You All.

**Fandom: **Supernatural.

**Classificação: **Slash. M/NC-17. O conteúdo inclui incesto.

**Beta: **Como sou nova no ramo, estou dependendo do BrOffice. Se alguém quiser me betar, eu adoraria, heh.

**Sinopse:** _"Como você pode dizer que a sua verdade é melhor que a nossa? Ombro a ombro, agora irmão, nós não carregamos braços." _(Mumford&Sons – I Gave You All)

**I Gave You All.**

Os olhos de Sam pairaram pelo cômodo. Em solitude, poderia confessar a si mesmo a falta que aquela sensação de estar em casa lhe fazia. Era apenas um quarto de motel, com as paredes tipicamente pautadas, a tintura descascada, em especial atrás das cabeceiras. O banheiro pútrido cuja pia só suportava as duas escovas de dente, sempre uma ao lado da outra, viradas para lados contrários, como se emburradas após uma discussão. A televisão, para ligar, precisava ser esmurrada em sua tampa, a imagem distorcida nela ilustrava algo que há muito o rapaz não possuía. Uma mulher entregue, seu corpo enxarcado de suor, o rosto mergulhado em mechas que entravam naquela perfeita mescla entre lisas e cacheadas que se afastavam e retornavam como andas pela sua respiração ofegante. Estava, portanto, o aparelho desligado, refletindo em sua tela negra a paisagem do lado de fora da janela. O estacionamento vazio, a noite madura e faminta, pronta para devorá-lo a qualquer descuido. Sim, era apenas um quarto de motel, mas era seu lar. Costumava ser. Sam suspirou e até mesmo o som de sua respiração exprimia exaustão. Suas íris de oliva fixaram-se nas camas cobertas pela escuridão e ele se afogou na poltrona onde estivera afundado todo o tempo. Separadas por um criado-mudo grosseiro, enxergou aquela divisão como uma perspectiva de seu próprio estado. O travesseiro onde a cabeça de Dean estava descansada permanecia marcada com os contornos exatos de suas feições, até mesmo o vão que ele deixara ao apoiar os braços, da mesma maneira que os lençóis continuavam espalhados pelo colchão do jeito exato que ele os moldou ao levantar-se. Mas era apenas isso. Apenas sombras, apenas silhuetas, apenas resquícios de sua presença. Dean mesmo, não estava lá. Em lugar algum.

– Sam, desenterrei umas coisas bem estranhas na cidade vizinha. Parece um trabalho.

O moreno já estava arrumando sua mochila, jogando todos os materiais de caça em seu interior quando foi interrompido pela mão de seu irmão em seu ombro.

– Cara, relaxa que eu vou. – Disse o loiro já caminhando até a porta do quarto. – Eu devo voltar no meio da madrugada, então não me espere. Eu entro em contato.

E Dean partiu, sem sequer esperar pela objeção que estava ciente de que viria. O rugido do Impala foi como um balde de água fria para Sam, que repetindo para si mesmo as palavras do irmão, suspirou longamente. "_Não espere por mim_".

Horas se passaram desde que o loiro partira para uma caçada solitária. De seus lábios não saíram uma explicação, nenhum mero detalhe, nem mesmo um sinal de que ele pretendia ter companhia. E aquela era a quarta vez no mês em que ele fazia isso. Desaparecia e usava como licença um trabalho aleatório. Sam esperou, exatamente como lhe foi dito para não fazer.

Já havia amanhecido quando abrira os olhos. O sol que invadia o cômodo através da janela estuprara seus olhos indecorosamente, fazendo com que um gemido rouco escapasse por entre seus lábios, rasgando sua garganta seca no caminho. Adormecera sem notar. Um sono sem sonhos, tranquilo em oposição ao seu próprio estado de mente. Esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos até que a visão turva se tornasse um pouco mais clara e no momento que o fez, seu coração explodiu em batimentos frenéticos, bombeando com tamanha violência que, se fosse possível, rasgaria o peito largo do moreno.

Dean ainda não estava lá. O relógio em seu pulso lhe dizia que já havia passado de meio-dia. Checou o celular em seu bolso. Nenhuma ligação. Nenhuma mensagem. Seus sensores indicavam que algo estava terrivelmente errado, apesar de não ter sequer ideia de como poderia saber disso. Um sexto sentido fraternal, talvez, ou uma conexão demasiada intensa e de uma longa história, como fosse, ele podia sentir nos olhos de sua psique. Dean corria perigo.

O sangue escorreu por seu lábio inferior perfeitamente modelado e ele o sugou involuntariamente, o gosto amargo que o líquido despertara em seu paladar avivou sua psique. Seus olhos se abriam com dificuldade, lenta e pesarosamente. As pálpebras lutavam para suportar o próprio peso. Estava desperto, mas inteiramente cônscio. Era capaz de entrever o tapete sob seus pés, sentia sua textura, mas não lhe era possível distinguir sua estampa. Ao redor dos móveis, uma sombra se instalava, de forma que sua perspectiva do cômodo era pouco nítida. Tentou, então, mover suas mãos para alcançar o revólver no cós de sua calça jeans. No entanto, foi impedido de sequer flexionar os punhos. Tentou logo depois mover os pés e encontrou o mesmo empecilho. Seu fôlego trancou-se em seus pulmões e parecia recusar-se a sair conforme tudo se tornava mais claro. Estava atado a uma cadeira através de cordas grossas e de aparência resistente. Dean não se lembrava de como havia chegado lá ou como foi pego, mal conseguia resgatar de sua memória o que o fez sair do quarto do motel, se afastar de Sam, deixá-lo sozinho. Olhou ao redor, estreitando os olhos, como uma esmeralda esmagada em cada íris, e viu o que parecia ser o interior de uma casa de campo, as paredes de madeira empilhada, os móveis avermelhados, uma lareira no lado esquerdo de seu campo de visão. Não havia nada por perto. Nada que pudesse ser usado para se livrar do laço que o prendia à cadeira. O loiro respirou fundo, encarou os próprios pés e fraco, não apenas fisicamente, mas também em sua resolução pessoal, não tentou resistir ao que temia. Apenas se concentrou em se preparar para uma recusa firme para sua própria desistência.

Apenas alguns minutos se passaram - longos o suficiente para que Dean recuperasse sua consciência - até que uma presença fora captada pelo Winchester mais velho. Estava atrás de si, mas não era capaz de mover o pescoço o bastante para revelar sua identidade. Era hostil, ele podia sentir. Seus músculos se contraíram em tensão, estava ciente de que, se fosse um ataque, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para se defender. Porém, pelo aspecto de tudo, deduziu que tentariam extrair algo dele. Uma informação, talvez, ele pouco saberia dizer. Mas fosse o que fosse, a única coisa que tirariam dele, seria a vida, se fosse o necessário para poupar aquele... Aqueles que são próximos.

– Dean Winchester... – Uma voz feminina preencheu o cômodo. – Eu não esperava que fosse tão fácil consegui-lo. Você me decepcionou, garotão.

A mulher ainda sem rosto contornou a cadeira, dando passos curtos que faziam o chão de madeira ruir, fornecendo a Dean a localização exata de seu corpo ao redor dele. A voz se aproximou, soando sussurrada, quase em um tom sensual, e se aloja bem perto de seu ouvido. Podia sentir o hálito frio dela roçar em sua orelha, mas se recusou a virar. Engoliu a seco e ignorou cada palavra, mas esperando por mais.

– Não reconhece minha voz, não é? Talvez meu rosto lhe esclareça tudo.

Então ela se postou bem a frente de Dean, com uma das mãos na cintura e um sorriso cínico desenhado nos lábios. Esbelta, bela, os cabelos castanhos caíam em seus ombros magros. O loiro a fitou por alguns segundos, até que os olhos negros, inteiramente negros, da mulher o fizeram sentir uma náusea imediata. Um demônio. E realmente lhe parecia familiar, mas depois de tantos anos era cada vez mais difícil diferenciá-los uns dos outros. Criaturas miseráveis, todos eles e isso não havia como distinguir. Ela se inclinou para frente, apoiando as mãos sobre os próprios joelhos, como se falasse com uma criança, e alinhou seu rosto ao do Winchester, encarando-o sem esconder o negro em seus globos oculares.

– Ainda não, querido? Então deixe-me ajudá-lo. – Ela usou uma das mãos para nocauteá-lo com um soco preciso na mandíbula antes de retomar suas palavras. – Você torturou e matou meu irmão. Procurava por mim e ele não lhe disse nada. Foi isso, não foi? Corrija-me se eu estiver enganada, mas vocês, Winchesters, trucidaram meu irmãozinho, despedaçaram sua alma e queimaram até sobrar absolutamente nada.

Ela recuperou a compostura, tornando a segurar a cintura com uma das mãos e suspirou, jogando os cabelos para trás com um movimento da cabeça. A raiva e ódio que sentia emanavam de seu belo corpo. Dean precisou de um tempo para suportar a dor que o soco lhe causara e ainda, para encaixar a informação que lhe fora dada para ser capaz de respondê-la. Quando o fez, seus lábios se abriram em um círculo quase perfeito, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele fez o primeiro esforço para sair daquela cadeira, despertando uma risada grotesca da mulher a sua frente.

– Lembrou-se, sim? Meu nome é Meredith, seu verme. Você me queria, não é? Aqui estou.

– Então você é a Senhora Vadia. Você está bravinha por que nós não mandamos os pedaços dele pra você? – Dean ousou rir de sua própria apatia. Mal se reconhecia, mas esperava que ela o fizesse quanto a sua seriedade.

– Se continuar falando, Winchester, eu serei obrigada a estragar meus planos, e eu não cheguei até aqui para ter que inventar outro. Agora, eu preciso checar algumas coisinhas. – Ela diz, dando dois tapinhas no rosto do loiro. – Não se mexa, hein? Eu já venho.

Assim que Meredith saiu de seu campo de visão, Dean inspirou o máximo de ar que podia, e o deixou escapar por entre os lábios. Então era ela a quem estava procurando todo o tempo. Estava nessa perseguição há semanas e era difícil de crer que ela o havia achado, e não o inverso, como deveria ser. Meredith era um demônio respeitado, peixe grande. Fazia tratos em toneladas por todo o mundo e colecionava um grande arsenal de almas. Peixe grande. Pensou em como sairia dali, porque se ela não o havia matado agora, quando teve tantas oportunidades, então ele poderia esperar pelo pior. O usaria para algo que não cabia em sua imaginação e Dean não queria ficar para descobrir o que era.


End file.
